Running Scared
by mentalista87
Summary: Sonny had been where Will was right now- struggling, confused and leading his own path to self –destruction.
1. Chapter 1

First WilSon Fic! Love them! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

* * *

He definitely wasn't waiting up.

It was simply that Sonny couldn't sleep, not content knowing that his best friend was hardly like himself anymore, and had been choosing to chase his demons away with the company of a pretty girl and more than a few drinks every night for the past few weeks.

And now he knew why.

Sonny paced the small space of their two bedroom apartment. He didn't plan to ambush him or force him to talk about it. Tonight, he really just wanted to let Will know that if he wanted to talk about the thing that was bothering him he'd be there to listen.

It was easy to not notice the subtle changes in Will's behavior and their friendship at first. They both led busy lives. He didn't take it personally when Will had missed a phone call, or didn't call him back when he promised he would or if their plans to get together between work and school fell through.

But in their shared apartment, in close quarters where it was easier to notice when you were being avoided it was harder for Sonny to not feel like he was being ignored.

His earlier efforts to tactfully confront Will had been dismissed easily with words such as "I'm fine, I'm good, and don't worry". He hated most when Will used school as an excuse, because despite the fact that it seemed like Will had created a new home at the University, a quick glance at his graded assignments told Sonny a different story.

Once he had even tried to make himself readily available in case Will decided to stop being an ass and decided to actually talk to him. Easily, Sonny had found himself changing and switching his shifts at Common Grounds to coordinate with Will's class schedule and the time he had free but his effort had been meet with resistance and ultimately ignored.

It had scared Sonny to think that maybe they were growing apart and that Will had grown indifferent to their friendship; more excited and enticed by the adventures college life had to offer. That familiar feeling of feeling like a part of him was missing when Will wasn't around had resurfaced. If he were honest, it had really never gone away.

And maybe that was part of the problem; maybe Sonny was more transparent than he thought. Perhaps his presence had only served to confuse Will or cause his confusion.

Sonny pushed those thoughts to the side when he heard the apartment door open, and a slightly disheveled, but sober Will walked through. He had been where Will was right now- struggling, confused and leading his own path to self –destruction.

**A/N: Not a long chapter , but just a tease! Want more? Please leave a comment/ review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thank you so much for your support and your responses to this story. It was both overwhelming and inspiring. Here is the next piece for all you Wilson fans!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Days of Our Lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

* * *

Will felt a recognizable degree of discomfort as he entered the apartment. Under the weight of Sonny's scrutiny, he couldn't help but to acknowledge the part he's played in creating the obvious signs of worry and stress he sees there in his face.

He had worked on convincing himself that he didn't have a problem, that there wasn't a problem between the two of them, but it was a lie and his actions were quickly becoming a testament to just how disconnected he was with reality and his self.

He looked down, away, as his fingers worked to unfasten the button on his winter coat, giving him a moment of distraction and reprieve from the way Sonny seemed to be surveying his demeanor and mood.

"It's nice to see you upright Horton."

The words were said teasingly enough, Will assessed. Under different circumstances he might have laughed, definitely would have smiled. However; the tension in the room and the way Sonny's eyebrows suddenly knitted together as if maybe he thought he had chosen the wrong thing to say as an icebreaker for an overdue dialog unsettled him even more.

He looked at Sonny now, remorseful. Even though Will knew the brunette would easily dismiss any semblance of apology from him in favor of a simple explanation for his behavior, Will knew he deserved one anyway.

"I'm sorry about the other night… and all the others like it," Will began sincerely as he made his way to the kitchen area after tossing his coat onto the back of the couch. He was mindful that Sonny had followed him there, and was leaning against the small breakfast bar.

Except for the sloppy drunken encounters (both recent and past offenses ) in which Sonny had tended to him, and quick early morning transitions from their bedrooms, to the bathroom, kitchen and front door for school and work they hadn't really shared the same physical space not in such close proximity in weeks.

It would be another lie Will told himself if he didn't think he missed Sonny.

"You're my roommate, not my babysitter." Will made a point of looking at Sonny before opening the refrigerator, rummaging through the sparse contents there. Finding nothing particularly appealing to satisfy a hunger that didn't really exist in the moment he settled for bottled water.

"And I'm also your friend," Sonny added evenly as their eyes meet again.

Will nodded, knowing he could never argue otherwise. He didn't always trust people easily, didn't trust people to really know him, not all of him. Bits and pieces would suffice; he didn't think that anyone deserved the mess that was his past or the crazy that he called his family. Somehow despite his shortcomings and long list of regrets, Sonny with his quiet charm and friendly demeanor managed to worm his way into his life and become the unexpected friend Will hadn't known he needed.

And now here he was tarnishing three years of strong friendship, marring the beauty of it, the life-line it had become for his sanity with these _feelings _he couldn't quite nameand even more didn't know what to do with. They wouldn't leave him alone and keep conflicting with the image of the person he thought he was.

Was? No, who he is.

Will swallowed thickly, looked down at the unopened bottle of water he held in hand and felt the urge for something stronger.

The soft push to his chest to keep him where he stood when he made his move to exit the kitchen caught Will off guard. In Sonny's eyes he read the words- _we're not done_.

"You know you can talk to me,_ right_?" Sonny gave him a bit of a smile, meant for encouragement.

Really, Will spent most of his days feeling like there were so many different things he wanted to say to Sonny.

Mostly, he just wanted Sonny to help him feel like himself again.

Will abruptly felt his entire disposition shift; he felt the stings of tears in his eyes. He looked away, tensing his jaw in an attempt to stop the tide of emotion rising to the surface.

A/N: Dun Dun! Another cliff hanger? I know, don't hate me too much! This story was originally intended to be a very long one shot, but I decided to break it up for you guys because your show of support has been awesome. Share your thoughts and opinions in a review; let me know what you think! More Wilson goodness coming your way soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know this chapter is long, long overdue. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Up close Sonny could see how tightly Will was trying to control his emotions, trying to hide them now behind a solid, stoic expression. Sonny recognized the familiar clenched jaw, the growing wetness in Will's eyes as anything but control. The surprise and the force of those emotions seem to catch them both off guard, most of all Will and Sonny knew how much the blonde hated surprises.

Sonny was fighting the urge to reach out and comfort Will, embrace him. He didn't.

"Come on", Sonny ventured. His touch to Will's arm brief, tentative. "Talk to me. It will help… maybe I can help." He motioned him over to the black leather couch in the small space they called a living room. Without argument Will followed. Sonny settled onto the couch. Will sat next to him, almost strategically perched on the edge and it reminded Sonny that at any moment Will could get up and end the conservation if he wanted to.

"Sonny, I don't know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?"

"That's the problem. I try to pinpoint a beginning …and nothing. It all feels out of the blue, and not like me at all. Sonny, I'm not…"

It was quiet for some time, the silence only accented with glances from Will clearly working out what he wanted to say or possibly debating if he wanted to say anything at all.

"Not what Will?"

Something in Will's eyes closed itself off, and he shrugged. "Not happy. I guess."

Sonny didn't dare try to argue with Will on that one. He knew Will's moods just as well as he knew the ebb and flow of his own. Will sounded as miserable as he looked and as a result Sonny couldn't help but feel miserable too.

" How can we change that?" Sonny asked his question laced in sincerity and with an eagerness to comfort and assist.

"So, uh... T says you're seeing someone or talking to someone…"

Sonny quirked one eyebrow suspiciously in Will's direction. The small triumph he was beginning to feel at getting Will to open up was short lived, all too suddenly thrown back into his face. But it came as no small surprise- such an aversion. After all, dodging questions or changing the subject had been Will's defense tactic for weeks.

He expected to feel disappointed. He didn't expect to feel heavy and exposed under Will's glare, which he could only interpret to mean: _I know you're keeping secrets too_.

He was. Oh, Sonny was interested in _someone _alright but could never tell T the real truth. T was a loyal friend and employee, but he wasn't good at minding his own business or keeping secrets from Will. So Sonny supplied him with a half-truth he could afford, that wouldn't give him away and would finally get the obnoxious young man off his back about jumping back on the dating horse. No. He couldn't tell T and definitely couldn't tell _Will_. Sometimes even he tried to pretend that this truth did not exist.

"You're deflecting Will."

"And you're blushing, Son. This is good news, right?"

Sonny sighed. It seemed like everyone around him was on board the same bandwagon. His family, his friends, even his employees- they all wanted to see him in a relationship again, in a much happier and healthier one than his last. He didn't blame them however annoying they could be about it at times because he wanted that too.

"I'm sorry about Brian; that it didn't work out between you two. He wasn't the person you wanted him to be or he wasn't the person you thought he was. I hope you still don't blame yourself for that. He was a good actor. He had us all fooled."

Sonny swallowed hard, memories too easily resurfacing from a past he was confident he had put behind him.

While Sonny appreciated his loved ones care and concern, he had grown to value no one's support more than Will's. It had been Will's friendship and unwavering presence in his life that got him through the rough patches, setbacks, and the inevitable breakup with Brian. If he ever owed anyone a significant amount of gratitude for sticking around for the soap opera that was his life then it was Will.

"It's ancient history Will." Sonny realized he was getting sidetracked and the turn in conversation was bearing an uncomfortable light on the harsh reality of both his future and his past. "I don't want to talk about how Brian ditched me Will and it's not what you want to talk about either."

"You're right," Will conceded after a beat. And when Will looked up, their eyes connecting, Sonny felt an involuntary tightening in his chest. "Sonny, what If_ I'm_ not the person I thought I was?"

The voice was so raw and something about it tore at Sonny's skin and he couldn't stop himself from staring, their gazes holding. Sonny remembered having to hold onto to moments such as these, moments when Will was suddenly so open and vulnerable and trusting. It wasn't always that way. Will had always been cautious to reveal his true feelings, they were always carefully concealed and weary of anyone new that dared to matter in his life even the slightest bit.

If Sonny had not been listening so intently he thinks he could have missed the exchange of words completely. A whispered moment of insecurity, fear and doubt, an expression of feelings that sonny recognized, knew all too well.

And the fact that Will thought he had found even a shred of commonality with his ex-boyfriend Brian, that the two were comparable by any means wasn't lost on Sonny either, but he knew that it was beside the point and not the issue that is causing his friend such obvious despair.

"You mean you're not the sweet, caring, _sometimes_ pain in the ass guy I've known for all these years anymore? That's too bad", Sonny mused. "I'm used to that Will. I kind of like him."

Will seemed to perk briefly at Sonny's albeit flat attempt to toss in some lighthearted humor, but it was obvious that he was building up the courage to say something so Sonny waited quietly, patiently in anticipation.

"No. I didn't mean that_. _Sonny I…" Will's voice trailed off as he glanced away again, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Okay, this may sound weirdbutlately I have been having these feelings about… well, guys and it's kind of freaking me out a little."

Sonny shifted his weight, taking Will in again and balancing his words, recognizing them instantly for what they were- the truth. Will's guard was completely down now and his vulnerability was hanging heavily in the air between them.

Sonny knew that was coming, or at least hoped they would arrive at this moment even if he had to drag Will into it kicking and screaming. It almost felt that way now. Even with his forewarning on the issue, it was as if Sonny was hearing it for the first time and he is from _Will_. It was still surprising and unexpected, not at all the words he expected to hear from his _straight_ best friend. And despite Will's evident inner turmoil on the matter it was not the first time that Sonny's heartbeat sped up selfishly, inappropriately at the possibilities.

Sonny felt Will's gaze on him, intense and expectant, as if he was waiting for answer-a quick-fix solution to his problem. Only, Sonny didn't have an easy solution on the tip of his tongue, not for Will or anyone else questioning or otherwise. Instead, he offered up only what he's learned to be true, his voice textured with a certainty and confidence that came after years of hiding part of who he is, finally coming out and learning self-acceptance.

"Will, it doesn't have to be this big scary thing that freaks you out. It only becomes that way if you let it and it doesn't mean you're weird, gay or bi….it just means you're human."

Will gave him a look loaded with some kind of meaning-what kind, Sonny wasn't sure and it made his eyebrows furrow in quiet curiosity.

"But these feelings…whatever they are can be temporary or mean nothing at all, right?"

"That's possible", Sonny conceded after a moment of contemplation. It had certainly been the experience for some people, even of friends he knew. He was aware that it was probably the exact answer Will was hoping to hear from him.

Who was he to convince his best friend that he was gay? For what reasons, exactly? Because he believed that all thoughts and feelings no matter how big or inconsequential meant something and deserved careful consideration and the benefit of thorough analysis and exploration? Or better yet or worse depending on how you chose to look at it- because sometimes _he _secretly wanted him to be?

Even still, Sonny doesn't want to leave Will with those last two words alone. Because even worse than trying to pacify his best friend with words he wanted so desperately to hear was encouraging him to ignore and hide whatever it was he _was_ feeling.

He was about to say just as much, the words already formed and on the tip of his tongue. However, they were intercepted by Will before they even have a chance to materialize.

"So what is it? Intuition…that _gaydar _thing you and you're friends are always talking about?"

The question confused Sonny. "What?"

"I mean, did you know?" Will asked rising from the couch quickly only to sit back down just as quickly. "Not that there's…it's just that you don't seem shocked or surprised."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job in that role for the both of us. "

"Then what?" There was a gruffness to Will's tone, in his question that Sonny recognized as irritation, maybe a little anger too although Sonny was able to discern that will's current disposition suggested he was more upset with himself than at him.

"Actually it was Marlena." Sonny hadn't planned to say that- to break Will's grandmother's confidence just then, not when she had shed some much needed light on this whole situation and not when she had pleaded with him not to. But the words were out of his mouth too quickly for him to back pedal, to take them back. And as much as he wanted to respect the woman's wishes he also didn't want to lie to Will. He figured that there had been enough lies between them as of late.

Sonny watched helplessly as Will's initial confusion at his words quickly morphed into realization and as that realization, that shock became hurt. Sonny looked away, guiltily. Will looked like he'd been betrayed in the worst conceivable way and in spite of his and Marlena's genuine intentions; Sonny hated doing that to him.

"Will", Sonny began trying to see past the anger in his friend's eyes and appeal to the rational part of him. "We were worried and your grandmother was only trying to help."

Will hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "Help how? By enlisting Salem's resident homosexual?"

Sonny blinked hearing those familiar words, an often tired punch line in Will's gay guy jokes in retaliation to his straight guy jokes. Only Sonny didn't indulge Will by skimming his brain in search of a comeback. He wasn't laughing this time as the teasing tone that often accompanied such banter was gone, replaced with something Sonny was sure was akin to resentment.

"Will-"

"You don't get it. I'm not _you_."

Somehow Sonny was not prepared for _that_. It was like cold water to the face. There was no mistaking what those words alluded to or the judgment embedded there. It hurt. It hurt even though he never knew his best friend to be a homophobic jerk. He knew Will wasn't. Still, Sonny looked at the space between them on the couch- a few inches that may as well have been miles apart.

As a good friend, Sonny had been trying hard to make Will feel comfortable with his openness. He tried reminding himself to not let Will's honesty be met with any sort of judgment or reprimand. But Will's words brought back memories and strong emotions toward all the judgment and cruel things said he used to let get under his skin when he told people he was gay. Sonny wanted to pretend it was the voice of some small minded person he heard just then and not the voice of his best friend.

"Is _that_ why you've been avoiding me? Are you afraid the gay is going to rub off on you? Maybe you think it already has." It was meant to be forceful, confrontational, but it came out desperate, remainders of hurt far too evident. "It doesn't work that way Will. It's not some contagious disease that you can catch through proximity."

Sonny fell silent after that. Through lowered lashes he watched Will frown deeply and Sonny could only match it with that of his own.

* * *

A/N: Next up: Will's point of view. It's a slow burn, but I promise the story will pick up and advance in the next chapter. On a side note, what do you all think of the new Will Horton? Never realized just how much I enjoyed Wilson's storyline for the life Chandler brought to it until he was gone. Any die hard Sonny (Freddie) fans reading? If you're still out there, leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

Unbet'd: All mistakes are mine.

Previous Chapter:

"You don't get it. I'm not _you_. "

* * *

Chapter 4

It came as no surprise when Will watched Sonny retreat to his room, away from him. Will didn't even want to be in the same room as himself. The hurt he saw in Sonny's eyes, the distaste and prejudice he'd heard in the words he hurled at him replayed like an endless loop in his head and couldn't be erased. Will never felt more ashamed or more unlike himself.

Will was certain of the apology he needed to make. It was just everything _else_-such as the way his heart raced whenever Sonny looked at him ,how close he came to telling Sonny the real truth about his feelings and how when he combined that knowledge how it just seemed too impossible for him to continue to live in denial- he wasn't sure what to do about _that_.

And then there was Marlena and the anger and betrayal he felt. They were buoyant emotions that kept popping to the surface. He could never really hide anything from her. She saw through him, every emotion detected clearly as if under a microscope. He had gone to her first with his questions, his concerns and she had just absorbed it all without any sign of expectation or judgment. She had a way of doing that, accepting something like that, something that should have been huge without drawing it out or fussing over it and he loved her for it. Only now, he wondered if he had made a mistake trusting her.

In his room, Will got ready for bed, but it was a long time before he fell asleep.

* * *

Will's coffee had gone cold ages ago, and he was no closer to obtaining a moment alone with Sonny than he had when he had first arrived.

The coffee house was packed; all wait staff on the floor. All Will could do was watch patiently and hope to be noticed as Sonny, his eyes and smile bright greeted and attended to his crowd of regular customers.

It felt like a century had gone past when Sonny finally approached him, a hint of annoyance in eyes and it was only then that Will suspected that maybe Sonny had been intentionally ignoring him.

"You're going to have to order more than coffee if you want to keep the table."

It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but it served its purpose. Sonny wanted Will to know that he was still upset and for Sonny's trouble Will was just as determined to make his regrets known, make his amends.

"Okay, I'll order another drink but only if you sit down with me."

"Will, I can't."

It was quite obvious all around them why Sonny couldn't afford the time to talk. It certainly wasn't the best time , but Will had selfishly let Sonny leave their apartment this morning without any acknowledgment, without his sincere regrets ,an apology. The words he imagined using never sounded right, they weren't enough.

It wasn't Will's intention to keep Sonny from doing his job, but it wasn't his plan to waste anymore time mulling over the right words to say either, knew in the end that words meant very little to Sonny, that it would be his actions that mattered most.

"You picked..the wrong time."

It was the small hesitation in Sonny words, in the way he wasn't moving, but not looking like he was committed to staying either that found Will choosing his next words quickly.

"Sonny, can we talk?"

"It depends. Are you going to insult me some more?" Sonny asked, folding his arms, his resolve weakened.

Will swallowed, his eyes holding Sonny's, knew he didn't have the right to shy away from Sonny's anger, the disappointment in his eyes.

"I want to apologize."

Will almost startled when Sonny abruptly deposited himself into the empty chair across from him, but at Sonny's expectant look he surged ahead.

"Sonny, I'm not some homophobic Jerk. You know that about me."

In fact, it was just one of many things between them that went unstated, that just went without saying until _now. _

Will watched the convoy of emotions ghost across Sonny's face before he eventually looked away. Sonny made no reply in defense or protest and still managed to hurt Will all the same.

Will's eyes dropped briefly to the neglected cup of coffee before him where his hands nervously tapped alongside of its handle.

"Listen, Sonny when I said those things, I wasn't thinking," Will paused, waited until Sonny's eyes met his, acknowledged that he wasn't shutting him out. "I wasn't thinking about you anyway, and I should have because I know you were only trying to help, you and my grandmother. I see that now and I am sorry. I'm really sorry."

Will was sorry times a thousand. He would be a thousand times more if his apology would unearth even the smallest seed of any uncertainty he'd planted in his friend's head about who he was, about his character.

"And I haven't been avoiding you because you're gay Sonny. It's because you're my best friend and telling you, the things that I said, how I felt, means –"

"It doesn't have to mean anything, right? " Sonny jeered, cutting across Will's words.

Will's eyes snapped to Sonny's as he heard his own words parroted, thrown back into his face and while he wanted to object his mouth wouldn't grant him the ability to form any words of protest.

There was a long stretch of silence, filled briefly with a clattering of empty dishes being carried away from a vacated table. The noise seemed to put things back into perspective for Sonny and soon the brunette was shifting in his seat, too ready to make his exit. "Will, I just want to know that you're okay. "

Will felt Sonny look him over briefly, everything in Sonny's demeanor reading he wasn't so sure if things- post confession had changed for the better or for the worse.

Sonny's eyes held his, intent, ready to analyze his next words for honesty. "Are you, okay? "

In that instant it all depended for Will. "Are _we_ okay?" More than anything Will needed that assurance. He was certain he wouldn't be able to get through the rest of his day without it.

"Yeah, we're good." And that seemed as good as any place to put an end to the conversation upon that decree, but Sonny looked at him as if he still had things to say, that he needed to hear.

"Our friendship Will, that's important to me, but more than that you're important to me. When you're not yourself, it doesn't sit right with me, never does. These past few weeks have sucked, _last night_ was hardly rainbows and butterflies either, but I'm not mad. Not anymore. I'm just worried. That's my job."

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

Sonny took a moment to raise his head and met Will's gaze from across the table. "I am. Not going anywhere."

"Looks like you're enjoying one beer too many and watching me suffer."

Sonny tried not to show his disappointment when Will reached across the distance between them and swiped his beer and drained the last of its contents. It was in good jest but it only served to remind Sonny of the times where Will had rather drink than say an honest word to him.

"You told me you needed my help with editing", Sonny replied turning Will's laptop in his direction. He stared only at the beginnings of a sparse outline for an essay that would need to see thousands of words in less than thirty-six hours. "There isn't anything here to edit. I can't do my part unless you do yours."

Giving Sonny a frustrated glare, Will huffed, "Maybe I can ask for an extension."

Sonny wouldn't admit it out loud, but Will was right. A part of Sonny was enjoying the way Will was trying to exert damage control on the remainder of his school semester. He had been working tirelessly for six days straight to salvage his GPA and that made him grumpy, whiny and sometimes clingy in all the ways Sonny had missed of his best friend in the past few weeks. "You can't ask for an extension on top of an extension. "

"Oh, right", Will muttered.

Sonny couldn't help but smirk. Will was a charmer even if he didn't always know it, his faults often absolved by his kind nature and the air of innocence that endeared him to the people he met. His good looks didn't hurt, either –the lithe but muscular body, the blue eyes, and a smile that could always brighten up the darkest of Sonny's moods. If anyone could get away with pressing their luck, testing their professors patience it was Will.

"Maybe you cant get another extension, but you can take a break. You pick a movie and I'll get the popcorn. I can make some sandwiches too, if you want."

Sonny watched as Will closed his laptop in a quick decided snap, his eyes lighting up with the suggestion to divert his attention elsewhere even if it would be for a short period of time. Sonny too needed a distraction, couldn't help but need to grant himself some reprieve. He needed to give himself something to do, something else to focus on, to help tame his thoughts. The quiet, with Will, these past few days he's found it too tempting. And if he wasn't being more careful he'd expose them both.

Bearing a plate with two sandwiches with all the fixings they both liked, Sonny walked over to the couch and placed the plate of food on the center table between the couch and the TV. Will looked up quickly upon his arrival, his attention diverted from the rear content of the DVD box he held in his hand. Sonny tracked Will's expression as it flickered from surprise to embarrassment.

Sonny arched an eyebrow at Will in curiosity and with mild amusement. "You look like I just caught you looking at porn. " Sonny peered down at the DVD and gave Will a teasing smile. " Close enough."

Sonny's teasing smile was met with a small, hesitant smile from Will. " Look, the only one that should be embarrassed around here is me. That movie is complete crap. We can watch something else…unless you're interested in watching it. I swear it's not from my gay porn collection."

As intended, Sonny knew that the suggestion to watch the movie would elicit some kind of reaction from Will. Will rolled his eyes and sank into the couch. Sonny tried to convey his own response with his eyes, needing Will to see that he was growing tired of indulging in his game of avoidance and pretending that what was obviously still weighing on him wasn't.

And he was on the verge of saying as much until Will spoke first, the DVD box rotating in his hands.

"I can't believe this guy was your first gay crush?"

"Alright", Sonny conceded, his preference in movies always on the receiving end of Will's skepticism or critique. "I admit that he was a lot cuter when I was younger, and a much better actor. "

Will nodded his understanding, but made no further comment , mocking or otherwise. Simultaneously they both reached for their respective sandwiches and a brief silence between them as they ate.

"It didn't freak you out?"

Sonny narrowed his eyes briefly at the unexpected question, but he doesn't need Will to clarify, knew exactly what he was referring to. He had answered this question in their various forms over the years for friends, family, strangers, maybe even once for Will. However, Sonny heard the question differently now, thought he heard the voice of someone desperately needing to understand.

"It did at first. I knew that I felt things for him, the way that I was supposed to feel about girls and I knew it wasn't normal, that I was different. Everything became a lot scarier when I was in high school and those feelings about being different didn't go away and worse still when I tried to hide from all the labels that described people like me. "

"So what did you do?

At the quiet question, Sonny chanced at glance at Will, read his friend's sharp interest, the vulnerability in his eyes and knew that the question and its answer was personal for Will.

"I…I kissed a lot of boys." It was Sonny's own logical answer to his problems then and an exposure of himself he might have been embarrassed about had it been anyone else sitting next to him, someone not keen to the stories of his lustful teenaged escapades. "Eventually I realized it was more exhausting pretending to be someone I wasn't. "

Unable to interpret Will's silence, Sonny made a move for the selection of DVDs; their plans to watch a movie seemingly forgotten. Sonny searched quietly for something they hadn't already seen; all the while sensing that Will's eyes were burning a hole into him.

"So, was that a suggestion? Kiss some guys…"

Sonny cut across Will's words, no longer able to tame his curiosity. "Have you? kissed a guy?" It had been just one of the many questions Sonny wanted to ask of Will over the past few weeks, but he hadn't fearing that Will would shut him out, shut down. Sonny looked at Will now, his eyes practically daring Will to not change to subject, not now when his questions seemed to have been carefully considered and each of Sonny's answers carefully weighed and potentially filed somewhere for later use.

Will shook his head no.

"But you want to."

Will studied him without expression, as if buying time for his own thoughts.

"Well, I always wanted to be someone's first." The words were nothing short of suggestive, bold as could be and they had drained all the color from Will's face.

Sonny supposed he could justify his proposition adequately enough; after all these were the kind of things friends sometimes did for one another and Sonny was determined to show Will his support, help him to grow comfortable with exploring this part of himself. But as Sonny thought of the very _real _possibility of Will's lips against his even he wasn't one hundred percent convinced of his altruistic intentions.

Will sat straighter on the couch. In his eyes there was something sad, infinitely weary. "Don't be ridiculous Sonny."

"What, are you afraid you're going to like it?" Sonny tried to inject some levity into his voice, while trying to pretend that the answer, Will's answer didn't matter in the slightest to him.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I hope there are still readers out there! I'd still love to know what you think about this chapter/story and I hope you can forgive me for leaving this story hanging for such a long time.

-Jess


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our lives of the Characters Will and Sonny.

Unbeta'd- all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_No, I'm afraid I wont be able to stop._

In its raw simplicity, Will's answer startled Sonny and he was rendered speechless, his surprise and confusion unhidden from Will.

And then, Sonny began searching for a way to misinterpret those words, misconstrue them and change their meaning. Because it had to be a trick or a lie. It could very well be that he had imagined it, the way he had privately imagined countless scenarios like it between he and Will. They were often fantasies of his, cruel fantasies that had left him hopeless, helpless and his emotions in complete disarray as they were now.

But it was there in Will's eyes, the truth. And then, all there was left to do was react.

It felt instinctual, like Sonny had done it a million times- meeting Will halfway. Soon after, Will's lips met his with a boldness that surprised him, a neediness that Sonny couldn't refuse. Their kiss- heavy and intense made a mockery of the denial he had tried to hold on to for so long. Sonny was sure that he couldn't possibly fool anyone now, not himself and not Will.

Sonny had wanted every bit of this for so long, the feel of Will's lips against his, the feel of Will's skin against his and now he had it. It made Sonny feel like he couldn't breathe, took away his ability to form adequate words when Will pulled away.

A hesitant smile greeted Sonny. "Do you kiss all your friends like that?"

Sonny looked away, briefly embarrassed certain that Will had him figured out. "Only the ones that admit that they have enormous crushes on me."

It was Will's turn to be embarrassed now and then he inched away. When Will faced him again, moments later, his face was pensive and his eyes too distant.

Sonny watched him. Then quietly, he asked, "Do you...have feelings for me Will?" There was a certain restless quality Sonny heard in his voice, in his question. It demanded clarification. It mattered. Sonny was just now realizing how much.

* * *

_Do you have feelings for me?_

Will realized that he had asked this of himself more times than he could count. The answer- no matter hard he tried to deny it, or how much it scared him was always the same.

Will stood, facing Sonny. "Yes."

It was simple as that. Just that small, one syllable, three letter word , but it felt like the floor was giving way beneath him with the weight of all its implications and consequences.

Sonny's eyes gave him nothing- no surprise, no resentment and no relief from his scrutiny.

"Good." Sonny stood too now, their bodies inches apart. Sonny touched his arm, tentative, inquiring.

Will felt his heart begin to race, spurred on by hope and happiness, the subtle, but unmistakable look of lust in Sonny eyes.

At first, there was nothing Will could do or say.

Too afraid to say or do anything that might affect the new understanding between them, apprehensive that, at any moment he would wake up and realize that this had all been a dream.

But Sonny was there, filling in where he had fallen short with declarations of his own, whispered words of encouragement and his touch, his hands setting Will's skin on fire.

* * *

Thanks for your sweet comments and reviews on the last chapter everyone.

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I know its very short, but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer, waiting for me to get over my writers block. More coming soon ! Leave a review and let me know what you think!

-Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our Lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

Chapter 6

* * *

It was this budding, brewing thing. He and Will. It took it's shape with every furtive glance, in unspoken words and in every kiss.

The days had a very different rhythm now and Sonny could never prepare for how he felt seeing Will each day-breathless, lightheaded, willing to give up everything to steal another moment with him.

Sonny sat on the edge of his bed not quite ready to tackle the morning, feeling reluctant to leave Will's side or have Will leave his. Still, he put on his pants, and a clean white undershirt. He felt Will watching him and felt his skin grow hot with it's flush. In the darkest corner of the room, shielded from the morning light he saw Will's phone glowing.

"Are you going to answer that? It's has to be the sixth time she's called in the last two days."

"She hasn't called six times. Don't be dramatic." Will, now out of bed, mimicked Sonny's previous actions, he pulled on his blue jeans, but left his bare chest exposed. Getting dressed together was as familiar as finishing each others sentences could be at times, but now the context was different and Sonny knew it would never be the same again.

Inside his closet, Sonny chose a nice button up, quickly dispensing it from its hanger and putting it on. "I think you're the one that's being dramatic Will. Ignoring her only makes her worry more. Hence, all the phone calls." It wasn't Sonny's intention to be harsh or seem like he was pushing on the issue, but he had been a huge a part in the reason why there was tension between Will and his grandmother. He had tactfully made his apologies on both ends, but he couldn't fix anything more than that.

"She's your grandmother."And the closest thing Will had to a real mother. The one parental influence in his life that sought to be more than just his family in name, who didn't burden him with selfish needs or abandon him. As much as Sonny had found himself comforting Will with that knowledge at times, he could just as easily find himself protecting Will from the pain of it.

"You don't know my grandmother like I do. Sometimes she's too much and she kind of has this annoying sixth sense about me. Which means she probably knows about us or at least think she does."

It dawned on Sonny then, and he finally got the extent of Will's avoidance from Marlena. _Them_.

It was too early to tell _anyone _anyway Sonny tried to justify in his mind. It didn't have to be a problem in this very moment, but with a sinking heart Sonny realized that it was a problem, and a big one nonetheless.

"I think," Sonny started, pulling himself from his heavy thoughts. "I think she's thinking that maybe you've gone and done something stupid. One day you tell her your into guys, and then suddenly you drop off the face of the earth."

"I'll call her, o.k? And when I do, I 'll make sure that you're a part of the conversation..."

For a moment, Sonny's heart surged, feeling relief that his previous worries seconds ago had been unfounded until he realized that Will was teasing him, mocking his propensity to sometimes "mother" him.

And then, Will kissed him. And god help him if Sonny could think of or wanted to think of anything else right then.

* * *

When Sonny asked him why he was spending so much time in his room lately, Will had claimed that he couldn't focus. He claimed that he needed space and uninterrupted time to complete his college assignments.

And while that was true, it was only partially true.

The truth was that Sonny could work him up when they were together, work him into such a state of arousal and bliss with his hands and mouth, his presence that it scared Will to know just how much he wanted Sonny. It excited him too, that was painfully obvious, but most of all it scared him. He hardly recognized himself next to Sonny, when they were entwined together, seeking to please each other.

He knew Sonny wanted more, wanted to do more and yet he didn't push and Will found himself wanting Sonny with an even greater intensity. He never imagined wanting someone this much, not just physically, but emotionally too. A year ago he would have never imagined it would be Sonny at all. And that was still, for him the hardest part to contend with.

The distance Will was creating between them felt safer, more lonely, but safer.

When Sonny practically ambushed him a few days later, striding purposely into his room and closing the door behind him, Will felt grateful to have been caught actually completing his homework. It took some of the guilt he was feeling away.

"I wont bother you," Sonny said after a moment. "I just sleep better with you around."

Will laughed and quickly pointed out the flaws in Sonny's theory, pointing out that he had managed to sleep just fine without him for years. But he shifted and rearranged his paperwork on the bed, making room for him.

"You know what I mean."

Half an hour later Will finished his homework and got ready for bed. Sonny had made good on his promise to not bother him while he had been working,but had remained uncharacteristically quiet for some time even when Will had returned to the bed.

Will felt trapped by the silence, not sure of what he wanted to say or what Sonny wanted him to say.

"Talk to me", Sonny urged quietly in the dim light of the room, his lips brushing against Will's soon after.

Will closed his eyes, felt himself respond immediately to the sensation. He knew that Sonny felt him too.

"Will", Sonny pressed. The small smile he bestowed upon him seemingly apologetic for the situation he was now in, but his eyes told Will that he hadn't come for _that_. "Tell me."

Will stretched and hooked his arms behind his head , not sure why he was finding it difficult to look at Sonny. "Tell you what, exactly?"

"Anything."

Trust. It was the only thing that Will knew that had not changed between them.

Will hesitated briefly. "I used to hear you guys... _you know._..you and Brian."

Sonny was quiet for a moment, and Will was grateful that Sonny couldn't see his face- red-hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. We tried to be discreet about it. You never complained?" Sonny voiced, his last words were more of a question than a statement.

"The whole thing was awkward... and foreign to me. I didn't really want to think about it much less talk about it."

"That's understandable."

"For the record, it sounded like you two were having a really good time."

Sonny remained on his side, his hand now propping up his head so that he could see him better. His brown eyes seemed alive with questions and alight with a sparkle of amused curiosity. "Did it turn you on?"

Will didn't think he could be anymore surprised or embarrassed. He watched Sonny suppress a laugh at his expense and wanted to be upset, but found that he couldn't. Instead, he had a compelling desire to tell the truth.

"Sometimes."

Sonny seemed to contemplate this response with equal entertainment. Will was certain that Sonny's mind was probably taking him through a journey of subsequent follow up questions to ask, equally or more embarrassing than the first.

But Sonny didn't ask anymore questions. Simply studied Will for a time, then said softly, "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do, Will. I can wait."

Will's throat burned with the effort not to relay his gratitude, his relief so quickly. He focused his attention instead on being grateful for how intuitive Sonny could be, how he easily picked on the things that were bothering him, things, thoughts he'd been too afraid to say, sometimes too ashamed or embarrassed to admit. Sonny never made a big deal out of his feelings either, unlike the way he seemed to do at times.

"You're inside my head again."

Sonny stroked the top of his head, the side of his face. "I want to be here." Sonny eyed him intently, hand now resting lightly upon his chest "...and here."

It was a new level of intimacy that Sonny was asking for, unlike the intimacy they shared as close friends and unlike any intimacy Will had ever had with anyone else. Underneath Sonny's fingertips, Will's heart raced, with the newness of it, the unexpectedness of it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the new update! Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter. I always love to know what you guys think, so please leave a review. Will/Paul/ Sonny? Anyone have strong opinions either way about this?

-Jess


End file.
